1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swimming pool cleaning system. More specifically, the present invention provides a cleaning tool adapted to dispense a cleaning solution stored within a container that is in fluid communication with the cleaning tool, wherein the cleaning solution can be dispensed by operation of a pump disposed on the container.
Stains and deposits often accumulate on the bottom and sidewalls of swimming pools. The stains and deposits negatively impact the appearance of the swimming pool and can become increasingly difficult to remove over time. Thus, it is necessary to have a pool cleaned regularly in order to eliminate any deposits or stains thereon. In order to clean the swimming pool, the pool owner may have to drain the pool so that the walls and bottom of the pool can be more easily cleaned. However, draining the pool, cleaning the surfaces thereof, and then refilling the pool can be a costly and time consuming process. Alternatively, if the pool owner does not wish to drain the pool, scuba gear can be used in order to help a user manually clean the walls and bottom of the pool while it is filled with water. Again, this process can be time consuming and expensive. Thus, a device for allowing the walls and bottom of a pool to be more easily cleaned is desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to swimming pool cleaning devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to brushes and vacuum cleaning devices for cleaning the bottom and walls of a swimming pool. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Some devices, such as U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2005/0198751, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,034, U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,583 disclose vacuum cleaning devices for cleaning the bottom and walls of a swimming pool. Other patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,185,990 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,087 disclose swimming pool cleaning brushes having attachments thereon for facilitating moving a cleaning brush in the water.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The devices in the prior art fail to disclose cleaning devices that are adapted to dispense a cleaning solution. As a result, the cleaning devices simply vacuum and filter the pool water, or scrape dirt and debris from the pool surfaces. Similarly, the prior art does not disclose a device that can supply a cleaning solution from an external container. Thus, the devices in the prior art are not suited for removing stains and deposits on the bottom and walls of a pool, and are simply used to clean dirt and debris from the swimming pool.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing swimming pool cleaning devices. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills the above identified needs.